


A Ghost of You

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coma, Emergency Room Procedures, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spirit - Freeform, YOI Spooky Week 2018, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Everyone gets a tattoo when they turn eighteen. And everyone’s tattoo is different. They appear in different places on the body. And it represents what your soulmate is passionate about. What they love. Some are generic. Others are oddly specific.The tattoo is black and white, an outline, until your soulmate touches you for the first time (after both of you have your tattoos). At their touch, the tattoo fills with color.But, if your soulmate dies, the tattoo disappears.





	1. Tattoos

October 31, 2016  
Almaty, Kazakhstan

Otabek’s tattoo was on his chest. On the left side, right above his heart.

He stood in front of the mirror and traced the design lightly with his fingers. He was fascinated with the simple outline, which had appeared on his body overnight.

_ My soulmate’s passions. A skate and a ballet slipper. And a paw print? It could be anyone. It’s probably someone that I know. _

_ Most of the skaters also do ballet. I’m an exception in that regard. And for the paw print, it looks like a cat print maybe? I know several skaters that have cats. Like Christophe Giacometti. _

Otabek sighed.  _ Please don’t let Christophe be my soulmate. I don’t think I could handle that… _

He smiled slightly.  _ But at least now I have a clue. It’s not much, but at least... _

_ I have a soulmate. Now all I have to do is find them… _

***  
March 1, 2019  
Saint Petersburg, Russia

Yuri growled as he walked into the locker room.  _ I can’t fucking find it. Do I not have one? I looked everywhere… _

Georgi asked, “Yuri, are you okay?”

Yuri threw his hands up in frustration. “I can’t find my fucking tattoo. I’ve looked everywhere. Maybe…”

Georgi interrupted him. “No, we are not going to assume that you don’t have one. Not yet. Here, take off your shirt and I’ll help you look.”

Yuri glared at Georgi. “No way in Hell, you pervert!”

Georgi sighed. “Look, sometimes people get their tattoos in places that are hard to see. If you would just let me help you, I’m sure we could find it.”

Yuri hissed out, “There is no way that I’m letting you get near me. Back the fuck off!”

Georgi held his hands up. “Ok, whatever you say. I was only trying to help.”

Yuri turned away from Georgi in disgust. He pulled his long hair up away from his neck, using a hair tie to secure it out of his face. He heard Georgi say, “Yuri, hold your hair up again.”

Yuri turned to look at Georgi. “Why?”

Georgi smirked. “I think I found your tattoo.”

Yuri scowled. “On the back of my neck? Really? What the actual fuck?”

“Just hold up your hair so I can get a picture for you.”

Yuri sighed as he turned around, pulling his hair up off of his neck. He heard the click of Georgi’s phone camera. “Ok, I’ve got it. And… I sent it to you.”

Yuri’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it quickly. The picture showed a pair of skates. Above the skates were music notes.  _ So, they are an ice skater. And into music, too. That could be a lot of skaters… _

_ It could be Beka. I wonder what his tattoo looks like? He’s never told me, and I’ve never seen it. _

Yuri shook his head.  _ No, if Otabek thought that I was his soulmate, he would have told me. We’ve been friends for years. _

Georgi studied the photo carefully. “So your soulmate loves ice skating and music. You know, it could be that American skater. He’s really into music, right?”

Yuri glared at Georgi. “Did you forget that Iglesia and Ji are soulmates? Asshole…”

Georgi scratched the back of his head. “Oh, that’s right… I forgot that they were soulmates…”

“Then who else… Oh, I know! Your friend Otabek DJs, doesn’t he? It could be him!”

Yuri grit his teeth. “Or it could be someone else. Someone that I haven’t even met yet.”

_ Stop getting my hopes up. As much as I might like it to be Otabek, the chances of that are so very slim… _

Georgi sighed. “Yuri, chances are better than not that it  _ is _ someone you know. And it is very possible that it  _ is _ Altin.”

Yuri huffed. “Whatever, old man. Are you working with me today?”

Georgi said, “No, I’m working with the beginning group.”

Yuuri nodded. “Um, thanks for finding my tattoo. And showing it to me.”  _ At least I have a picture, since I can’t see it easily. _

Georgi smiled. “Of course. It’s exciting, isn’t it? Getting your tattoo?”

Yuri nodded slowly. “Where’s yours?”

Georgi said, “It’s on my shoulder blade. So, like you, I thought I didn’t have one at first.”

“What does it look like?”

Georgi hit the home button of his phone. On the lock screen was a black and white outline tattoo of a ball of yarn and a bunching of small flowers, superimposed over a paw print. Yuri studied the screen before asking, “You set it as your lock screen? You really  _ are _ hopeless…”

Georgi shrugged. “I can’t help it if I’m a romantic. I just hope that I find her soon.”

Yuri thought,  _ I hope that I find mine soon, too. _

***  
March 10, 2019  
Saint Petersburg, Russia

Yuri skated over to the boards. He yanked out the tie holding back his hair, shaking it out.  _ It keeps falling out and getting into my eyes. I’m going to have to get it cut, or break down and ask Victor how he kept his hair out of his face when he was younger. _

He pulled his hair out of his face, and shoved it messily back into the hair tie. He grimaced at the slight sting of his hair being pulled too tightly.  _ I’ll just have to deal with it. Maybe it will stay put this time. _

Yuri sighed as he grabbed his water bottle. As he was taking a drink, Yakov walked up to him. Yakov said, “If you want to have that quad loop in your Free Program for the Worlds, I want to see you land it clean ten times before you leave today.”

Yuri scowled as he pushed away from the boards. “Tch, fine.”

He skated to the far end of the rink to pick up speed. Yakov watched Yuri launch off of the ice, his body in perfect back spin position. Yakov nodded in approval as Yuri rotated in the air four times, before landing on the ice. Yuri grinned as he shouted across the ice, “Did you see that?”

Yakov grunted. “Your landing was wobbly. Do it again.”

Yuri smirked as he started to pick up speed.  _ That one was almost perfect. If I can just get the landing… _

Yuri moved to the other side of the rink, checking to make sure that his landing area was clear of the other skaters.  _ Okay, it looks like everything is good to go. Now, just push off the ice like so… _

Yuri pushed off the ice. Moments later, as he came back down, he felt something give. His momentum unchecked, Yuri plummeted to the ice, his head hitting with a sickening crack.

The sound echoed through the rink, heads turning towards the sound. Yakov yelled, “Mila, call 112. Georgi, you go get the first aid kit in my office. Victor, see if you can find the trainer, or call his ass here. Katsuki, if he can be moved, I need you out on the ice with me,  _ now!” _

The men scattered, rushing off to fill their appointed tasks. Mila dialed her phone with shaking hands and waited for the call to connect. Yakov and Yuuri made their way quickly but cautiously across the ice to Yuri’s prone body. Yuuri turned pale at the sight.  _ There’s so much blood… Oh, God, he’s dying, and I don’t… I can’t… _

The ice under Yuri’s head was stained bright red with blood. And the pool was growing rapidly. There were tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice when Yuuri asked, “What do we do? We can’t leave him on the ice, can we?”

Yakov studied the scene carefully. He clenched his shaking hands into tight fists as he said, “We can’t risk moving him. We could paralyze him, or worse.”

Yuuri, frantic, yelled, “But, at this rate, he’ll bleed out on the ice…”

Yakov’s voice was oddly quiet when he replied, “I know. But there is nothing we can do… except hope that help arrives soon.”

***  
Almaty, Kazakhstan

Otabek sighed as he closed the door to his apartment. He slipped his battered, aching feet out of his shoes, leaving them by the door.  _ That practice was brutal. I know that the World Championships are just around the corner, but… _

_ I feel like my feet are shredded. And every muscle in my body aches… _

He grimaced.  _ I’m also covered in sweat. I need a shower. Then I’ll doctor my feet and fix some dinner. _

Otabek started to walk towards his bedroom. The sound of his phone ringing stopped him in his tracks. The ring tone was the one he used for unknown numbers. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. The number, while unfamiliar, stated that it was from Saint Petersburg.

_ I wonder who could be calling me from Saint Petersburg?  _ Otabek hit the accept button and said in Russian, “Hello?”

A female voice asked, “Otabek?”

Confused, Otabek asked, “Yes, But who is this?”

Otabek heard a sound like the voice was struggling to keep from crying. “Otabek, this is Mila Babicheva. Yuri’s rinkmate?”

“Yuri had an accident. And… we’re not sure that he is going to make it…”

Otabek felt his blood run cold. His vision grew dark and he felt like he was going to pass out. He collapsed onto the floor.

“Otabek? Are you okay?”

_ No, I’m not…  _ “What… what happened…?”

“He messed up a jump and hit his head on the ice…”

Otabek closed his eyes slowly.  _ A head injury… and they are not sure that he’ll make it? I need to see him…  _ “I’ll be on the first flight there.”

“You don’t have to…”

Otabek interrupted her. “Yes, I do. He’s my best friend… I have to see him.”

_ I just hope that it’s not too late… _

Mila sighed. “Okay. I’ll text you the hospital details as soon as I know. They… well, I called you as soon as they left with him in the ambulance. He asked me to…”

“He was conscious?”

Milan’s breath hitched, like she was holding back a sob. “No, he gave me your number and asked me to call you if anything ever happened…”

Otabek choked up.  _ He thought of that…? _

“Please, keep me updated.”

Mila sighed. “I’ll text you as soon as I know anything. Yakov went in the ambulance with Yuri. We’re just about to leave ourselves…”

Otabek nodded. “I’ll send you my flight details, once I have them. And… Mila… thanks.”

“Of course. I’ve gotta go. The boys are waiting for me. See you soon, Otabek.”

He heard the phone disconnect. It fell from his numb fingers. Otabek clenched his eyes closed tightly, trying to hold the tears at bay.  _ No, don’t do that. He’s not dead. He can’t be dead. I just have to believe that he will pull through this. _

_ And I don’t have time to grieve for him right now. I have too much to do. Come on, Otabek. Pull yourself together. You can fall apart later… _

His hands were shaking as he picked up his phone. He thought,  _ first, I need to see when the next flight to Saint Petersburg is. _

Otabek unlocked his phone and pulled up a travel website, putting the information into the search bar.  _ Looks like there is a flight in about 2 and a half hours. If I hurry, I could make it. _

Without hesitation, he booked the one-way ticket.  _ I need to grab my stuff and go. _

Otabek scrubbed a hand roughly down his face as he hauled himself to his feet. He then proceeded to rush around his apartment, tossing things into a bag with little regard to order or reason. He made sure that he had his phone, wallet, and passport before stepping outside to hail a cab to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written for Day 6 of Spooky Week (Ghosts/Spirits). I promise that there will be a spirit in this story, but it will be a while before it shows up. This has turned out to be a long fic, so hold on to your hats...
> 
> Chapter Edit: Changed the date of the accident due to continuity issues later in the story arc. The original date was March 16, and it was changed to March 10.


	2. This is How a Heart Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Edit: I changed the date of the accident due to continuity issues later in the story arc. The original date was March 16, and it was changed to March 1.
> 
>   **Trigger Warnings for this chapter:**
> 
>  1. At the beginning of the chapter, Yuri is taken to the hospital. There is a scene in the emergency room. It is not graphic, but if you would like to skip it, scroll down to the first break (March 11, 2019).
> 
> 2\. At the end of the chapter, one character has an emotional breakdown. If you would like to skip this scene, stop reading when they get off the phone.
> 
> There will be a tl;dr in the end notes for both of these scenes for those that decide to skip them.

March 10, 2019  
Saint Petersburg, Russia

The ambulance pulled up the the emergency room doors. The paramedics wasted no time opening the doors and rolling the gurney with its young patient into the hospital. Yakov walked quickly, following them inside.

The paramedics handed the gurney off to the trauma nurses already waiting for them near the door. One of the nurses asked, “What do we have?”

A paramedic replied, “Eighteen year old male. Fell attempting a jump on the ice and hit his head. Severe head trauma, but vitals are strong. Unconscious since impact.”

The nurse nodded as they rushed Yuri into a trauma room. Yakov attempted to follow, but was stopped by one of the nurses. She said curtly, but not unkindly, “I’m sorry, sir. You are not allowed in here. The waiting room is there.” She pointed to an alcove down from the trauma rooms.

The door to the trauma room closed, shutting Yakov out. He sighed in frustration as he turned away from the room. Inside the room, a team of doctors and nurses moved Yuri from the gurney  to an examination bed. A nurse cut off Yuri’s shirt and connected monitors to his chest. The steady beeping of the monitors filled the room.

A doctor removed the bandage covering his head wound to examine it. “Nurse, continue to put pressure on this wound. We need to stop the bleeding.”

A nurse stepped forward with bandages and pressed down on the wound. “We need to check for other injuries. Page for the portable x-ray. And get us a time-slot for the CT-scanner. Stat.”

A nurse pulled away from the fray and pressed numbers quickly into her phone. The heart monitor flat lined. The doctor gritted his teeth as he mumbled, “Oh, no you don’t.” He yelled, “Code blue!”

He straddled the teen’s body, starting compressions as he waited for the code team. He grunted with effort. “We are not losing you. Not today…”

The code team ran into the room, pushing the crash cart. A nurse skidded to a stop next to the doctor. She pulled the paddles of the defibrillator from the cart.  The doctor said, “Charge to 200.”

The defibrillator whirred as it charged. The nurse took the paddles in hand and held them in position over the prone body. She yelled, “Clear!”

The doctor jumped back, holding his hands up in front of him. Yuri’s body jerked as the electric current flowed from the defibrillator paddles into his body. The room held its collective breath in the seconds after, until a steady beeping was heard from the monitor.

The doctor sighed. “We’re not out of the woods yet, people. We need to find out the extent of the damage.”

The team burst into action, each member with an appointed task as they fought against death to save the teen lying on the table.  

***  
March 11, 2019

Otabek grimaced as he hitched the bag further up his shoulder. The automatic doors that lead into the hospital opened as he approached. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he yawned. _What time is it? Sometime around 2:00 or 3:00 am? And I’ve been awake since 6:00 yesterday, Almaty time…_

_It has only been about 12 hours since Mila called me, but it feels like so much longer…_

He sighed as he walked towards the elevator bay. _My coach was livid when I called and told him what I had done. He wanted to know when I would be back, considering that the World Championships are in a little over a week. But…_

_… I can’t come back until I know, for a fact, that he’s going to be okay. However long that takes._

Otabek hit the up button on the elevator and checked the information on his phone. _Mila said that Yuri is in the ICU. On the second floor._

He stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened, hitting the button for the second floor. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to reach the second floor.

_She said to turn right after I got off the elevator. Obviously several of them decided to stay the night in the waiting room…_

The elevator door opened. He hiked his bag back up onto his shoulder and took a steadying breath. _At least now, I can find out how bad it really is. I have a feeling that Mila wasn’t telling me everything._

The ICU waiting room was near the elevator bay. The area had several reclining chairs. Several people were sleeping, using hospital blankets and pillows. One one side of the room, Otabek noticed that Yakov was pacing back and forth. Mila and Georgi were sitting, talking quietly. In one of the recliners, Yuuri was curled up, sleeping fitfully.

_They all look so apprehensive. What is that Mila didn’t tell me?_

Coach Feltsman looked up when he heard Otabek approach. The old man grumbled, “Altin? What are you doing here?”

Otabek cleared his throat nervously. “Mila called me and told me what happened. I caught the next flight out.”

Yakov grunted in response.

Otabek asked, “How is he?”

Mila stepped forward. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles maring the skin under her eyes. “He’s still unconscious. And the doctors said…”

“The doctors said that he has a brain bleed…”

Otabek went pale. “Surgery?”

Yakov shook his head. “Not yet. The doctors have opted to wait and see if the bleed rectifies itself.”

“Is there anyone with him?”

Yakov nodded gruffly. “His grandfather arrived from Moscow a few hours ago. He’s been by his side ever since. And it was Victor’s turn. They’ll only allow two of us in there at a time.”

Otabek nodded slowly. _That would explain why Victor is nowhere to be seen. And it also means that I’ll have to wait. We can’t contact Victor while he’s in there. No cell phones are allowed._

Otabek sighed as he set his bag down on the floor. He put his hand on his shoulder and rolled it, relieved to be rid of the weight of the bag.

Mila frowned. “Did you come here straight from the airport?”

Otabek nodded.

“How long are you staying?”

Otabek shrugged. “I… don’t know. I didn’t book a return flight.”

Yakov rubbed his hand over his face. “Impulsive little… Did you even tell your coach that you were coming?”

Otabek shook his head. “Not until I was in the airport, waiting to board the flight. He was livid.”

“And he has every right to be.”

Otabek sighed. _He’s right. The World Championships are right around the corner. It was the worst possible time for me to take off. And… I didn’t even pack my skates…_

“I know. But…”

Yakov growled out, “No buts. What you have done was selfish and stupid. Are you really willing to throw away an entire season’s worth of work just like that?”

“But I had to…”

“You had to what? There is nothing that you can do for him. And he will not thank you if this costs you the podium.”

Otabek’s hands formed a fist, his nails biting in the flesh of his palms. _I know! He doesn’t have to tell me. But, if I hadn’t come… and he had…_

_… I don’t think that I could have lived with that._

Their conversation was interrupted as Victor walked into the waiting room. He sighed heavily as he sank into the chair next to the sleeping Yuuri. Victor laid his hand over Yuuri’s, causing Yuuri to sigh in his sleep. Victor’s face was haggard and pale.

Georgi asked quietly, “Any change?”

Victor shook his head. “None. The doctor came in, once. He said that they are going to keep Yuri in a medically-induced coma. Until the brain bleed heals.”

Otabek cleared his throat. “How long?”

Victor looked at Otabek and blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here? Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”

“The doctors are waiting until the morning. They’ll do another CT scan then. If the bleed hasn’t stopped by then…”

Otabek nodded slowly. “Then they’ll do surgery, right?”

Victor nodded.

Yakov grunted. “I guess you’ll be wanting a turn, Altin?”

Otabek nodded slowly. “Yes, Coach Feltsman.”

Yakov sighed. “Room 205.”

Otabek picked up his bag, moving it closer to the chairs and out of the way. He stepped in front of the automatic doors leading into the ICU. While he waited for the nurses to buzz him in, Otabek reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He held down the power button, watching the screen go black, before putting the device back into his pocket.

The doors opened to allow him in. Before they closed, he heard Yakov say, “Thirty minutes. Then it is someone else’s turn.”

Otabek nodded as he walked slowly down the hallway. Room 205 was only a short distance from the waiting room. He turned into the room. What he saw made him blanch.

Yuri was lying on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to several monitors, which were beeping steadily and created a constant, but jarring, background noise. There was an IV running from his left arm, and a bag of clear liquid was slowly dripping through the line. The left side of Yuri’s head was shaved, a large white bandage over the area.

Yuri’s grandfather sat in the chair beside the bed. His hands were folded together as if in prayer.

_He looks so worn out, and so incredibly old and fragile. Poor man, he had to bury his son. And now, he waits and prays that he doesn’t have to…_

_… No, stop that. Yuri is going to pull through. He’ll be fine._

Nikolai looked up when Otabek entered the room. His brow wrinkled in question. “Otabek? How…?”

Otabek leaned up against the wall. “I took the first flight I could.”

Nikolai nodded. “I see… I wish I could say that it was good to see you again, but…”

“I know. How is he?”

Nikolai sighed. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. “The doctors think that the bleed will heal itself, but we don’t know yet. And… they aren’t sure if he’ll wake.”

Otabek started. “I thought that they were keeping him in a coma…”

“They are, just in case he tries to wake too soon. But when they started inducing the coma, he had not yet regained consciousness.”

Otabek hung his head. _He might not wake? And even if he does, that looks like it was a nasty blow to the head. Will he be the same?_

_Same or not, he has to wake up. Anything would be better than that._

“Do the doctors think there is any brain damage?”

Nikolai shrugged. “They are not sure. They said that there is no way to know for sure until he wakes up. If he wakes up.” A tear worked its way down Nikolai’s cheek.

Otabek bit the inside of his lip. _Don’t you dare cry, Otabek Altin. That won’t help anyone, least of all Yuri._

At a loss for words, Otabek stood in silence, watching the slow rise and fall of Yuri’s breathing until his thirty minutes was up.

***  
Later That Morning

Otabek climbed the final steps leading up to Yuri’s apartment. _It was nice of them to let me stay here. Of course, they all know that I have been here before. For the last two summers, I have come and stayed with Yuri for a few weeks. So, I guess it is not_ **_that_ ** _unusual…_

_But this time, it will just be me._

_It’s going to be so quiet…_

He stopped in front of the door and pulled Yuri’s keys out of his pocket. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He was greeted by the sound of padded feet and a soft, but insistent, mewing.

He said softly, “Potya. Poor baby, I bet you’re hungry.”

Otabek dropped his bag and moved towards the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where Yuri kept the cat food and grabbed a can. Otabek opened the can and set it down on the floor. Potya wasted no time, starting to eat the can almost before he set it down.

Otabek pulled out his phone. _It is 7:00 here, so it is 10:00 in Almaty._

He pressed the contact information for his brother, Alexey. The phone rang a few times before the call connected. On the other end, a male voice said, “Hey, bro. How is Yuri?”

Otabek sighed. “So I guess Mom told you where I am.”

“Of course she did. I’m not surprised that you caught the next flight. So, how is he?”

Otabek walked over to the couch and fell onto it, exhaustion threatening to overtake him. “Not good. He’s in a coma. And as of right now, they aren’t sure that he will wake up.”

“I’m sorry. Do you need anything? If I can, I’ll do it.”

Otabek rested his head on the back of the couch. “Thanks, Alexey. And there is something that I need. When I packed…”

“Let me guess, you just threw a bunch of stuff into your bag and rushed out. Right? What do you need me to send?”

Otabek smiled. _He knows me so well..._

“I didn’t even pack my skates. And the Worlds are in a week. I _need_ my skates. And my other skating equipment. Overnight them, and I’ll pay you back.”

Alexey chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll get them sent off today, and you’ll have them tomorrow. Promise. Are you okay on clothes?”

“Not really. I need some everyday clothes, and some training clothes. I only made it here with one set of each, plus what I’m wearing.”

Alexey whistled. “Well, you’re just a hot mess, aren’t you? I’ll get some clothes to you, too. If you need anything else, let me know, okay?”

“I will. Thanks, Alexey. You’re the best.”

“No problem. I just hope that he wakes up. Keep us posted.”

Otabek nodded. “I will. Thanks for everything.”

He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the end call button. He scowled when he noticed that his phone was down to 20% battery life. _Did I pack the charger? If not, I’ll have to go buy one later when the stores open._

Otabek grunted as he rose slowly from the couch. _My whole body hurts, and I can barely keep my eyes open…_

He made his way over to where he had dropped his bag. Otabek knelt down on the floor and rummaged through it. His fingers came in contact with the rubber lined wire of the charger cord. _I_ **_did_ ** _pack it. That’s one less thing that I have to worry about. Now, I’ll just plug it in, and then I can take a quick shower and get some sleep, hopefully._

Otabek carried his phone and bag into Yuri’s bedroom. _He only has one bedroom. I always end up on the couch when I come. But I don’t think he’ll mind if I use his bed. And that is the only way that I’m getting any sleep right now._

He plugged his phone charger into the wall and plugged in his phone. Otabek set it down on the nightstand before grabbing a clean pair of boxers out of his bag. _Yuri has a clothes washer. I’ll probably need to wash these clothes, so that I’ll have something clean to wear. It might be a while before Alexey gets more clothes to me._

Otabek sighed as he moved into the bathroom. He stripped out of his shirt and froze. He felt his blood go cold as he stared in disbelief at his reflection in the mirror. He absently ran his fingers over his bare chest in confusion. _My… tattoo…_

_...it’s gone…_

He felt dizzy, like he was going to be sick. Otabek fell to his knees on the cold tile floor. His breath was too fast, too shallow. His vision was blacking out. His chest felt tight, like a giant hand was squeezing it. Otabek buried his hands in his hair, pulling, as hot tears started to fall down his face.

Otabek’s body shook with sobs. He sat back, and pulled his knees into his chest as he curled around himself. A concerned mewl reached his ears, but he hardly registered the sound. He started slightly when Potya rubbed against his leg. He reached down and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her a little too tightly. She mewed in response, but began to purr as he wet her fur with his tears.

_No, this can’t be happening. My tattoo can’t just be gone._

_Because if it is, that means that my soulmate is dead…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr for the trigger warnings:
> 
> 1\. Yuri was taken to the hospital. As they were trying to stabilize him, his heart stopped, but he was resuscitated.
> 
> 2\. Otabek, upon discovering that his tattoo is gone, has an emotional breakdown.
> 
> I've never had to do trigger warnings before, so I hope that I did them right. 
> 
> I am not in the medical field, so please excuse any mistakes that I may have made...
> 
> I really hate to hurt the boys. I seriously cried as I wrote this chapter, especially that last scene. But the next chapter should be the last of the rough ones. I hope to have it ready soon.


	3. The World Championships

March 16, 2019  
Saint Petersburg, Russia

Otabek took a deep breath before walking into the hospital room.  _ Yuri was moved to this room a few days ago, after his brain bleed stopped. At least he didn’t have to have surgery. But he still hasn’t woken from his coma… _

The only other person in the room was Georgi.  _ I don’t know him all that well, but he seems like a decent enough guy. _

Otabek asked, “How is he today?”

Georgi shook his head. “No change. Despite being taken off of the coma-inducing drugs, it seems that he just doesn’t want to wake up.”

Otabek frowned, “I wonder why?”

Georgi shrugged. “There’s no telling. But his body did take a beating. This may be his way of trying to heal.”

Otabek nodded as he took in the cast on Yuri’s leg. “The doctors said that they think the leg injury is what caused the fall, right?”

Georgi nodded. “It makes sense. If his leg gave out underneath him in the midst of trying to land a jump…”

Otabek nodded. He moved over to Yuri’s left side, which had taken the brunt of the impact against the ice. Yuri’s fair skin was mottled with bruises, multi-colored in the different stages of healing. His hair had started to grow back, a fine blonde peach fuzz covering his skull.

Otabek sighed heavily as he reached out and tentatively touched Yuri’s hand.  _ To think, a freak accident caused all of this. Landing just wrong on a jump, with enough force to break his own leg. I didn’t even think such a thing was possible… _

Otabek asked, “Where’s Mr. Plisetsky?”

“I managed to convince him to go get some sleep. And get something to eat. The poor man has been holding vigil over Yuri almost since the accident. He’s going to kill himself at this rate.”

Georgi sighed as he settled back into his chair. “I told him that I would sit with Yuri. At least until they run me off at the end of visiting hours.”

Otabek nodded.  _ The hospital only allows family into the rooms after visiting hours. At least Georgi convinced him to get some rest… _

“Shouldn’t you be catching a plane?”

Georgi’s voice shook Otabek out of his thoughts. “Hmm?”

Georgi said, “Yakov, Mila, Victor, and Yuuri stopped by earlier because they had to catch their flight. Aren’t you on the same flight?”

Otabek nodded slowly. “I have time. You’re not going?”

Georgi shook his head. “No, I’m just an assistant coach. I’m staying here. Anyway, someone should stay here and watch over Yuri. I’ll be sure to let you guys know if anything changes.”

“Thanks.”

Georgi said, “You really should be going. Yuri would never forgive you if you missed your flight because of him.”

“I know. I’m going.”

Otabek sighed as he looked down at Yuri’s prone body. “See you later, Yuri. Wake up soon so that I can tell you about World’s, and so that I can listen to you bitch about missing them. Okay?”

***  
March 17, 2019  
Saitama, Japan

_ I feel like I’m about to fall asleep on my feet. What time is it, anyway? _

Otabek swiped the keycard in the door lock and waited for the light to turn green. He opened the door and moved his weary body into the room, dragging his luggage behind him. Otabek moved his suitcase out of the way and hung up the bag containing his costumes. Then, he kicked off his shoes and moved towards the bed, sitting on it heavily.

_ I’m so tired… These long flights are brutal. Maybe I should skip the shower tonight and just take one in the morning… _

_ No, I can’t do that. I feel disgusting. _

_ But, if I do, I’ll have to see it… Or more accurately, I won’t see it. _

_ I… still can’t believe that it’s gone. How can it be gone? How can my soulmate be dead? _

_ I never even got to meet them… _

Otabek flopped backwards onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He could feel the tears trying to force their way out, as his mind spiraled downward, in the same pattern that his thoughts had been following for days now.

_ No, don’t start that again. I have a competition to worry about. And only a few days to get my head on straight before then. _

_ I’m just going to have to come to terms with it. _

_ My soulmate is gone… _

_ And I’m still here. _

Otabek used his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes. “I’ll feel better after a shower. I’ll just try… to avoid looking at it tonight.”

He grunted as he heaved himself off the bed. Otabek walked over to his suitcase, retrieving his toiletries and a fresh set of boxers. He sighed, steeling himself for the task ahead of him.

“When will this get easier? When will the pain ease?”  _ I wish my tattoo had been in a less conspicuous spot. So I wouldn’t have to... _

Otabek walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He placed his toiletries and boxers on the counter and took a deep breath.

“It’s now or never.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall into a heap on the floor.

For a moment he forgot to breathe, shocked at what he saw in the mirror. His eyes went wide as he ran his fingers over his chest, tracing the mark that was once again there.

_ What? It was gone… I know it was! And now, not only is it back, but it’s colored!?! _

The skate had filled in black with a silver blade. The ballet slipper was now a pale beige, slightly off of Otabek’s skin tone. The pawprint, however, had filled in with a leopard print design.

Otabek closed his eyes.  _ This can’t be real. This doesn’t happen. Tattoos don’t just reappear. _

He slowly opened his eyes. The tattoo was still there. “This has to be some kind of weird dream. A combination of the stress from Yuri’s accident and my tattoo disappearing. I’m still on the plane. I fell asleep. And my subconscious decided to fill in my tattoo with colors that would make…”

“...That would make Yuri my soulmate…”

Otabek let out a groan as he allowed himself to slide down the bathroom wall and onto the floor. “That would be impossible…”

_ Wouldn’t it? _

_ I’ve known Yuri for years. We touch all of the time. If we were soulmates… _

Otabek hissed in a sharp breath.  _ Wait. He just turned eighteen. I haven’t seen him since his birthday. Maybe… _

_ Maybe he is my soulmate. Maybe when I touched his hand yesterday… _

Otabek shook his head.  _ But why did it disappear in the first place? He’s not dead… _

_ This doesn’t make any sense… _

***  
The Next Day

Otabek rubbed his hip as he skated off the ice.  _ Damn, that hurts. I haven’t fallen on that jump in years. Coach Serik is really going to let me have it. _

Serik was glaring at him. Otabek stopped just short of the exit and put on the skate guards his coach handed him. He stepped off the ice and braced himself for the worst.

Serik shook his head. “I can’t believe that you made a mistake like that on such a simple jump. At this rate, you’ll never reach the podium.”

Otabek sighed.  _ He’s not wrong. If I can’t manage a simple jump, then maybe I shouldn’t even compete… _

Serik continued. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately. First, you run off to Russia, with barely a word. You didn’t even return to Almaty before the competition. What were you thinking?”

_ That my best friend in the world was hurt, and maybe dying. That I needed to see him… _

“And now you are so distracted that you missed a simple jump? Get out of your own head! What could  _ possibly _ be so important?”

Otabek scowled. “You wouldn’t understand.”

He stomped off before Serik could respond.  _ He has no idea what I’m going through. No one does… _

A hand touched Otabek’s shoulder. He turned to see JJ’s concerned face. JJ said, “I can tell something is bothering you, and it is more than just missing that jump. Wanna talk about it?”

Otabek sighed.  _ Yes and no. I want to tell someone. Keeping it to myself isn’t working. But it is not fair to JJ to burden him with this… _

_ But, if I don’t tell someone, I feel like I’m going to shatter to pieces… _

JJ, seeing the conflicted look on Otabek’s face, sighed. “Listen, man. You know you can tell me anything. So, let’s go get cleaned up, and you can come down to my room. Or I’ll come up to yours. Whichever you prefer, alright? Then you can tell me what has been bothering you.”

Otabek nodded. “Okay. Come up to my room in thirty minutes? It’s room 415.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***  
Otabek was towel drying his hair when he heard the knock on the door.  _ I don’t have to do this. I could tell him to go away.  _

_ But JJ and I have been friends for a long time. And he genuinely wants to help. _

He walked over to the door and opened it. He said, “Come in, JJ.”

“Thanks, man.”

JJ walked into the room. Otabek closed the door and turned to follow him. JJ sat down on the chair across from the bed.

JJ said, “I’ve known you for a long time, and I have never seen you fudge that jump. Something is wrong. Tell me.”

Otabek took a deep, shaky breath as he sank down onto the bed. “You heard about Yuri?”

JJ nodded. “Yea. That’s rough. I was looking forward to beating him here. I hope he recovers soon. You two are friends, right? Is that what’s got you down?”

“Partly.”

“But not all? What else? God knows that’s bad enough…”

Otabek said quietly, “My tattoo…”

JJ sucked in a breath.  _ God, don’t tell me… _

“What about your tattoo?”

Otabek ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t really understand what’s going on… It disappeared…”

JJ felt like he had been punched in the gut.  _ Oh, no wonder… Poor Otabek. I wish there was something that I could do. _

JJ put his hand on Otabek’s knee. “Is there anything that I can do?”

Otabek shook his head. “That’s not the end of it.”

“What?”  _ What does he mean? _

“My tattoo reappeared. And now, it’s colored.”

Otabek took a deep breath. “I think that Yuri is my soulmate. But that’s impossible, right? And how the Hell does a tattoo disappear and come back?”

JJ tapped a finger against his cheek as he thought.  _ His tattoo reappeared? That’s rare, but not unheard of. The same thing happened to Grandma when Grandpa had his heart attack last year. I wonder… _

JJ asked, “Hey, I hate to ask you this, but did Yuri’s heart stop?”

“Not that I know of. But I don’t know if they would tell me if it did… Why?”

JJ shook his head. “It’s just that I have heard of similar situations. Where someone’s tattoo disappeared, only to reappear once they touched their soulmate. And in all of the cases I’ve heard of, the person’s heart stopped.”

Otabek’s eyes filled with tears at the thought.  _ Is that what happened? Did Yuri’s heart stop? Was he that close to…? Was I that close to losing him? My best friend… and my soulmate? _

JJ’s voice shook him out of his thoughts before they could spiral any further. “Otabek? Are you okay? Man, I’m sorry that I brought it up…”

Otabek shook his head. “No, it’s okay. At least now I have a reason. I didn’t really sleep last night because of all of this… But I think…”

He smiled weakly as he used his arm to wipe away his tears. “I think I’ll be okay now?”

JJ asked, “Are you sure? Why don’t you come out with me and Izzy tonight? Grab some dinner? It will be better than staying here alone.”

Otabek nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.”

JJ stood and said. “You look like hell, man. Why don’t you try to get some rest before we go out? We’re not going for a few hours.”

Otabek sighed. “You’re right. I need to take better care of myself, or I won’t reach the podium.”

JJ walked towards the door. He said, “I could stay for a while longer, if you want.”

“No, I think I need some time alone to process all of this.”

“Okay, just call me if you need something. You have my number.”

Otabek nodded. “Thanks, JJ.”

“Anytime.”

JJ opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, allowing the door to close behind him.

Otabek let out a shuddering breath.  _ God, I was so close to losing him… and I never even… _

He buried his head into his hands, tears flowing freely down his face as the weight of it all crashed over him. He cried until exhaustion overtook him, leaving him drained and numb.

***  
March 25, 2019  
St. Petersburg, Russia

Otabek wearily made his way up the staircase towards Yuri’s apartment.  _ Going to the World Championships was a waste of time. I should have stayed here with Yuri. I didn’t even make the podium. _

_ None of us did. _

Otabek sighed as he pulled his suitcase onto the landing.  _ Emil won the gold. Ever since he got his stamina in line, he’s been a force to be reckoned with. JJ was not happy about losing the gold to him. But Phichit was ecstatic with his bronze medal. _

Otabek clenched his jaw.  _ I can’t believe that I missed the podium by two points… Yuri will be so disappointed in me when he hears… _

_ I hope that he wakes up soon so I can tell him. _

Otabek sighed as he stopped in front of Yuri’s door. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Otabek opened the door.

And stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

Yuri was standing in the living room.

And Otabek could see right through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter answered a lot of questions. But that last line...
> 
> I'm currently working on Chapter 4. Hopefully it won't take as long as Chapter 3 did.


	4. Incorporeal

March 16, 2019  
Saint Petersburg, Russia

Yuri woke slowly. He opened eyes, confused for a moment.  _ Where the Hell am I? My apartment? The last thing that I remember is being at the rink. I messed up a jump… _

_ And now I’m in my apartment? Why the Hell am I lying on the floor? _

_ If someone brought me home, why didn’t they at least put me on the fucking couch? _

Yuri shook his head as he slowly sat up. “This doesn’t make any sense. And I don’t hurt anywhere, either. I  _ know  _ that I hit the ice hard. I should at least have some bruises.”

“Is this a dream?”

He heard the soft patter of cat feet. Potya ran out of the bedroom, mewing excitedly once she saw him. Yuri smiled despite himself.

“Potya, come here.”

He held out his arms in invitation, eager for the comfort that the cat would provide. But she stopped just shy of him, her feet kneading the floor. She mewed, her head cocked to the side.

“What’s the matter? It’s just me.”

_ She looks confused… Why? What the Hell is going on? _

Yuri reached out to rub Potya’s head. His hand went straight through her. Yuri pulled back his hand in alarm.  _ What the Hell? What kind of fucked up dream is this? _

Potya hissed and ran out of the room.

***  
March 17, 2019  
St. Petersburg, Russia

Yuri was still sitting on the floor, curled up in defeat.  _ I thought that I would wake up by now. This is, beyond a doubt, the longest, most bizarre, and, at the same time, most boring dream that I’ve ever had. _

_ Potya won’t come near me. I can’t seem to touch her, anyway. And honestly, I’m too afraid to touch anything else right now… _

The sound of the front door unlocking caught his attention. Yuri turned his head towards the door. It opened, revealing Georgi.

Yuri sighed in relief.  _ Georgi will sort all of this out. I’m sure there’s a reasonable, logical explanation to all of this. _

Yuri called out, “Oi, Georgi. What the Hell is going on, man?”

Georgi did not respond. Instead, he closed the door softly behind him and called out, “Potya, come here, girl. It’s time for dinner.”

Yuri heard his cat making her way from the bedroom, where she had been hiding since the fiasco the day before. He groused, “ _ Now  _ you decide to come out.”

Georgi reached up into the cabinet for a can of cat food. “Ah, good. Looks like there is enough food for you until he gets back. I won’t have to buy any.”

Yuri asked, “What do you mean, until I get back? I’m right here, Georgi.”

Yuri stood, anxiously making his way into the kitchen. “Georgi. Don’t ignore me.”

Georgi took the lid off the can and set it gently on the floor. Potya started to eat as soon as he put the can down. He picked up the can from the day before and threw it and the lid away in the lidded trash can at the end of the counter. Then, he checked Potya’s dry food and water dishes.

Georgi said softly, “Let’s fill these up, so that you’ll be okay until tomorrow.”

Yuri stood in front of Georgi as he turned to walk to the sink. “Georgi, fucking look at me!”

Georgi walked right through Yuri. Yuri looked down at his body as he felt the other man move through him.

_ What the Hell? What the fucking Hell?!? _

Yuri fell to the floor. He barely noticed when Georgi walked back through him, returning Potya’s water dish to its place. Yuri pulled his knees tight into his chest.

_ Did I…? _

_ Am I… dead…? _

Yuri didn’t bother to fight the tears that fell from his eyes. He rested his head on his knees, his whole body shaking with sobs.

_ It’s the only thing that makes sense. It explains all of the strange stuff that’s been happening since I woke up yesterday. But, how can I be dead? _

_ What happened to me? _

***  
March 25, 2019  
St. Petersburg, Russia

Yuri walked into the living room. He sighed as he surveyed the apartment.  _ I’ve noticed a few things that are out of place. And there are things that I  _ **_know_ ** _ aren’t mine… And I can’t fucking touch anything to fix it, dammit. This is some sort of Hell… _

_ It has to be. To be here, and not be here at the same time? And who the Hell has been living in my apartment since I… _

Yuri turned at the sound of the key turning in the door lock. He sighed.  _ Georgi is back to feed Potya. At least someone is taking care of my cat. But I wonder how long they will leave her here? It’s not fair to her, to be alone all of the time… _

The door opened. Yuri gasped as he saw the figure backlit by the hall lights before the door closed behind him.  _ Otabek? What’s he doing here? _

Otabek had stopped dead in his tracks just inside the door. His eyes went wide in disbelief. His voice was soft and tentative as he asked, “Yuri?”

Then Otabek’s eyes rolled back in his head. Yuri watched helplessly as he fell to the floor. The sound of his head hitting the floor made Yuri wince as he rushed to his side, falling to his knees beside Otabek.

Otabek was out cold.

“No. No, this can’t be happening. He can’t pass out!”

Yuri’s hands fluttered uselessly above Otabek’s prone body.  _ I’m afraid to even try to touch him. I’m afraid… that I’ll just pass right through him… _

He pulled his hands back and wrapped his arms tightly around himself.  _ There’s nothing I can do for him. I can’t even lay him out more comfortably. All I can do is wait, and hope that he wakes up soon. _

***  
Otabek groaned slightly as he started to come around. _What happened? God, my head hurts…_

A soft voice near his head asked, “Otabek?”

Otabek’s eyes snapped open. He moaned as his head began to pound in retaliation.  _ That voice… It can’t be… Can it? _

Yuri leaned over Otabek, his forehead wrinkled in concern. Otabek’s breath hitched and he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.  _ I can see right through him… _

Otabek whispered, “You  _ can’t _ be here… This  _ can’t _ be real…”

Otabek closed his eyes, covering them with his arm. The tears made their way down his face and into his hair.

_ This can’t be happening, right? Because if Yuri is really here, that means… _

_ … Yuri died… _

Yuri felt a wave of panic.  _ What the fuck? He’s crying?!? I’ve never seen him cry before. What do I do? _

“Otabek?”

Otabek closed his eyes tighter, trying to stop the tears. His body wracked with sobs.  _ This is… too cruel. I just can’t… _

Yuri balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to reach out and try to comfort Otabek.  _ If I do that, I’ll just pass right through him. And that wouldn’t help either of us… _

Yuri pulled his knees up into his chest. His heart ached for his friend, sobbing on the floor as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces.  _ Why? Why does he care so much? Did he… maybe? Why didn’t he ever say anything? _

Otabek’s breathing began to slow, as his tears began to recede. He took a deep, shuddering breath. He moved his arm away, and opened his eyes. Yuri’s green eyes stared back, concern etched onto his face.

Yuri asked, “Are you okay?”

Otabek’s voice was rough as he answered, “No…”

Yuri grumbled, “Well, at least you are doing better than I am, right? I’m stuck like this. And when someone finally fucking sees me,  _ of course  _ the first thing that they do is pass out cold.”

Otabek‘s reply dripped with sarcasm. “How terrible for you.”

Yuri smirked. “Don’t be an asshole. It’s just, no one else has been able to see me.”

Otabek thought,  _ Can I see you because we were supposed to be soulmates? Do others get tortured this way? Or am I somehow special? _

Otabek hissed in a sharp breath.  _ If he died, that means that it is gone… for good this time… _

He forced himself up into a sitting position. The world seemed to tilt wildly. Otabek closed his eyes and took shallow breaths as he waited for the pain in his head to recede.

Yuri asked, “What the Hell are you doing?”  _ If he tries to get up, he’ll just pass out again. And this time, he could really hurt himself. _

Otabek inhaled a slow breath in and released it slowly. “There’s something that I  _ have  _ to check.”

“What is so fucking important that it can’t wait?”

Otabek grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He closed his eyes tightly, wary of what he might see.  _ Or not see, as it seems the case may be… _

Yuri yelled, “What? Why didn’t you ever tell me that your fucking tattoo was on your chest, asshole?”

Otabek sighed in relief. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the colored tattoo.  _ It’s still there… Thank God. _

Otabek asked, “Where’s yours?”

“Huh?”

“Yuri, where is your tattoo?”

Yuri shrugged. “It’s on the back of my neck.” He pointed to the spot on the nape of his neck.

Otabek asked tentatively, “Can I see it?”

Yuri grumbled, “I don’t know why you fucking care so much, but whatever.”  _ Asshole is lucky enough to find his soulmate and now he wants to fucking rub it in. ‘Oh, so sorry that you’re dead, Yuri. Too bad you’ll never meet your soulmate, Yuri. But the good news is that I found mine!’ _

Yuri turned away from Otabek. His hair was still up in a hair tie like it had been before the accident. He heard Otabek hiss in a breath.

Yuri asked, “What is it?”

“It’s colored.”

Yuri whipped his head around to look at Otabek over his shoulder. “What?!? It wasn’t colored before…”

“Well, it is now.”

Yuri turned back to face Otabek. “How… how is that even possible?”

Otabek took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. He asked, “Yuri, do you remember what happened?”

Yuri nodded. “Vaguely? I fucked up a jump, right? And I hit the ice?”

“You were hurt badly, Yura.”

Yuri started, surprised both by the statement and the use of the pet name.  _ He’s never called me that before… Did something happen that I don’t remember? _

“How… how bad was it?”

“Bad enough that I got a call from Mila, telling me that they weren’t sure if you were going to make it.”

Yuri’s voice cracked as he whispered, “I died…”

“No.”

Otabek took a deep, shuddering breath. “No, you didn’t die. You lived, but you’re in a coma.”

“You say that like it is present tense. I’m fucking dead.”

Otabek shook his head, and immediately regretted it. He put his hand to the side of his head as the motion sent stabs of pain through his skull. He said softly, “No, Yura. You can’t be dead.”

“What do you mean?”  _ I can’t possibly be alive… Can I? _

“If you were, my tattoo would have disappeared.”  _ Again. _

Yuri took a better look at the tattoo on Otabek’s chest.  _ Oh, that really could be… me… _

_ And I had always hoped that my tattoo might be him… _

_ But if that is the case, why did it color in now? _

Otabek’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “I think it colored in when I touched your hand in the hospital. Right before I left for the World Championships.”

“How long were you gone?”

“Almost ten days.”

Yuri nodded. “That makes sense. It would explain why I’ve been stuck like this for so long.”

_ Poor Yura. He’s been here since then?  _ **_That’s_ ** _ what he meant when he said that no one else sees him. When Georgi came in to take care of Potya… _

“I’m so sorry, Yura. If I had known that this would happen, I wouldn’t have…”

Yuri interrupted him. “Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t say that you wouldn’t have touched me.”

Otabek nodded slightly, wincing in pain from the motion.

“I think you have a concussion.”

“I think you’re right.”

Yuri groused, “You should call someone, asshole.”

“And what good would that do?”

Yuri threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t know? Maybe they could help you get your fucking ass to the hospital? To make sure that you didn’t cause yourself brain damage?”

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be fine. You need to see a doctor.” Yuri’s eyes softened. “Beka… Please. Call someone.”

Otabek sighed as he pulled out his phone. “Fine. I’ll see if I can get Victor on the phone.”

“If they just got back from the Worlds, he won’t answer. Neither will Katsudon.”

Otabek groaned. “Then who do you suggest I call?”

“Call Mila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliffhangers. So I worked really hard, through all of the angst, to get this chapter to you guys as quickly as I could. The next chapter might take a little bit, but I really wanted to resolve that cliffhanger for you guys. Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr page for updates on my fics: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
